Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Return of Lord Zedd
by jasonstoneface
Summary: In 2005, when Lord Zedd returns, five former Rangers must embark on a quest for the power to stop him.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  I DO NOT own the Power Rangers, their allies, villains, etc.  Jada and Reed Brand are the only characters in this story I do own.  Heck, much of the dialogue, plot, and ideas aren't even mine.  Most of this story is inspired by Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:  The Movie and other fics, including Jason Barnett's "Zordon's Savior" (very good story, by the way, Jason).  In other words, please don't sue me.

Author's Note:  In my previous Power Rangers Story "The Destruction of Master Vile" I said that the other incarnations (Zeo, Turbo, etc.) were abominations.  However, I will admit that some of these "abominations" had some interesting characters and ideas.  This is one of the reasons I've included Justin in this story.  This story has nothing to do with "TDMV."  It is in its own separate canon.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:  Return of Lord Zedd

By:  Jason Adams

Prologue

It was the year 2005.  It was the last day of school at Angel Grove High.  Sixteen-year-old Reed Brand was sitting impatiently at his desk waiting for the bell to ring.  It was no secret that he hated school.  But today, he wasn't sure which was worse:  school or having to go to the Sahara Desert with his parents all summer.  They were archeologists and were hoping to find ancient treasures and ruins.  Finally, the bell rang.  As he headed for the buses, Reed thought to himself, "Another miserable school year, another even more miserable summer.  Sometimes I wish I could just get rid of my parents and rule with an iron fist."

Little did he realize how soon he'd get his wish.


	2. Zedd's Back

Chapter 1:  Zedd's Back!

It was the middle of a hot day in the Sahara.  Reed's parents and their co-workers had been digging for almost a month and a half and still found nothing.  This bored Reed to death.  For him, there was nothing to do but sit in front of the fan and read.  He hated reading!

One of the diggers then hit something.  Removing the dirt from around it, he noticed it was something metallic.  He dug a little deeper until he found that he had uncovered a metallic "Z."  "Hey, Luke!" he cried.  "Take a look at this!"  Luke Brand, Reed's father, came over to his friend.  "What is it?" he asked.  "Well," the digger answered, "it's not much, but it could be valuable."  "Reed might be interested in this," Luke said.

"Reed!" his mom called. "Come here, we've found something that may interest you."  "Interest me?" Reed said to himself quietly.  "Fat chance."  He then said, "Coming, mom."

Reed came out to where the others were.  To his surprise, what he saw did interest him!  "What do suppose it is?" asked another one of his dad's co-workers.  "I don't know," Luke answered.  "Let's get it out of the ground."  Three diggers then started digging around it.  "What are you doing that for?" Reed asked.  "Just pull it out of the ground!"  Reed's mom then said, "Reed, that was rude!  You apologize right now!"  Reed ignored her and went over to where they were digging.  He then grabbed the Z and pulled it out of the ground effortlessly.  This surprised everyone, except Reed.  That dirt wasn't supposed to be soft enough for him to pull that object out of the ground!

Once it was free, it was revealed that Reed was holding a staff.  The moment it was out of the ground, energy began to envelope his body.  "Yes!  Yes!" Reed yelled triumphantly in his normal voice.  "It has chosen me!"  "What is that thing?" a digger asked through the noise.  "Power, you puny wimp!" said Reed, now in a deeper, more evil voice.  "This is power!"  Then his body began to change.  Everyone watched in horror as he grew taller and more muscular.  His skin shredded off, revealing his muscles and brain.  Metal began to literally grow from different points in his body, including a horn with a smaller Z on top of his head.  His mouth was now a metallic mouthpiece and his eyes were now a glowing red visor.  Reed's mom asked, "Reed, what's happening to you?"  "Reed?" said the new villain mockingly.  "Reed no long exists!  I am Lord Zedd, emperor of all I see!"  He then held his staff high in the air and from the points of view of his parents and their co-workers, everything went black.

When everything was clear, the newly reincarnated Lord Zedd was the only one standing.  He then tapped the bottom of his staff on the ground.  Once he did, Goldar and Scorpina appeared along with several Z putties.  "My emperor," Goldar said bowing.  "It is good to see you again."  "Spare me the chit-chat, Goldar," Zedd said.  He then blasted one of the putties with his staff, causing it to fall.  He blasted it again and disguised it as Reed.  "Lord Zedd, why did you do that?" asked Scorpina.  "To avoid suspicion," he answered.  "That way, anyone who comes here will think everyone died, but they won't know how.  Come, it is time for us to rebuild our power base."  The evil trio then teleported away.

Meanwhile, on a distant planet, alarms began blaring like mad.  "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" screamed Alpha 5 as he frantically tried to figure out what was wrong.  "A massive surge of evil energy is overloading our sensors!"  A male voice said, "This is the day I have feared for centuries.  The second Z staff of Lord Zedd has been discovered.  We must travel to earth and stop."  "But how are we going to do that?" a female voice asked.  "With a little help from some old friends," said the male voice.  "Preparing for teleportation," said Alpha.  He pressed a few buttons, and the three figures teleported toward Earth.


	3. Reunions

Chapter 2:  Reunions

Katherine Hillard-Oliver and Tanya Sloane-Park were walking through Angel Grove Park, chatting.  They, along with their husbands Tommy and Adam, had once been Power Rangers.  Kat and Tanya had been best friends for years, even after they had left the Rangers and went their separate ways.  Two years after leaving, they, as well as Tommy and Adam, had moved back to Angel Grove.  Tanya and Adam got married almost a year after returning, while Tommy took three years to finally realize that he truly loved Kat.  Kat, Tanya, and Adam were now each 26 years old, while Tommy was 28.  Both couples were also doing well enough in their respective careers that they didn't have to worry about money too much.

Kat and Tanya were walking side-by-side when they heard a car sound, "BEEP!  BEEP!"  They looked up and noticed Justin Stewart pulling into the parking lot in his new customized sports car with the radio blaring a local rock station.  He was 19 years old now and had recently graduated from Angel Grove University.  He turned off the ignition.  "Hey, Kat.  Hey, Tanya," he greeted politely.  "Hey, Justin," Tanya said.  "How are you?"  "Not bad.  Graduated not too long ago and I expect to be on the job in about a month."  "What will you be working as?" asked Kat.  "I'll be working at Angel Grove Labs.  Oh, by the way, I ran into Tommy.  He and Adam said they'd like to meet at the Youth Center in about 10 minutes.  How's that sound?"  "Great.  Can you give us a lift?" asked Tanya.  "My pleasure," Justin said.  Kat took the passenger's side while Tanya sat in the back.  Justin fired up the engine and they took off.

Meanwhile, back at where the ruins of the Power Chamber once stood, it was now completely rebuilt.  "There.  Everything is up and running," said Alpha.  "Excellent," said the male voice.  "Have you found the ones we seek yet?"  "Yes," answered Alpha.  "But I'll need to wait until they are alone to bring them to the new Command Center."  "Who are these, 'ones you seek?'" asked the female voice.  "You will learn soon enough," answered the male voice.

At the Youth Center, Tommy and Adam were talking about football and their Ranger days when Justin and their wives came in.  Kat kissed Tommy and said, "Hi, sweetie."  Tommy said, "Hey, honey.  How's my sweet kitty-cat?"  This made Kat blush.  "Great as always," she said and kissed him again.  "Hey, baby," said Adam as he kissed Tanya.  "How's my yellow daisy?"  This made Tanya blush.  "As in love with you as always," she said.  Justin looked grossed-out and embarrassed the whole time.  But at the same time, he knew that one day, he would probably find the love of his life.  But before he had to endure any more sappiness, he said, "Hey, guys, you want to go see a movie or something?  We haven't gotten to do anything together for a long time."  "That sounds like a good idea," Tommy said.  "Why don't we go right now?"  Everyone said, "Okay."  But before they reached the door of the Youth Center, they all teleported away in streaks of red, pink, blue, green, and yellow.

They landed in the Command Center surprised.  "Uh oh," they all said in unison.  "Uh oh is right, Rangers," said Alpha.  "Alpha?" said Kat surprised.  "What's going on?"  "Perhaps," began Alpha, "it would be better if he explained it to you."  The five former Rangers turned to see a bald man in a long black robe stepping toward him.  Next to him was a woman in a green bikini-like outfit holding a staff.  The man said, "Hello, Rangers.  It is good to see you again."  The former Rangers were stunned!

"Zordon?"


	4. Explanations

Chapter 3:  Explanations

The five former Rangers went to Zordon and hugged him.  After they did, Tanya said, "I thought you were dead."  "I was," explained their former mentor.  "But I was saved."  Justin looked at the woman and asked, "Who's she?"  "This is Dulcea, Master Warrior of the planet Phaedos," Zordon introduced.  "She is the reason I am standing before you today.  But that is not why I have summoned you all here."  "Let me guess," began Justin.  "You want us to be Rangers again?"  "That is correct," said Zordon.  "Because Lord Zedd has returned."  Tommy, Kat, and Adam all looked stunned.  Justin and Tanya had never faced Zedd, so they just looked confused.  "How is that possible?" asked Kat.  "Observe the monitor."  The grown-up Rangers (unless you still consider Justin a teen) turned to the huge monitor where Zordon's plasma tube had once been.  They watched and listened as Zordon told his story.

"Thousands of years ago, I lead the original Power Rangers team.  Lord Zedd was planning to invade our galaxy and we were the only force that had the power to stop him.  The Great Power, or the power of the Ninjetti, was bestowed upon us.  For years we battled Zedd and his minions, and just as it seemed we were about to defeat him, he decided on a drastic measure.  He created a second Z staff which, along with his original, would make him more powerful.  And it did.  He began to push farther and farther into our galaxy, conquering four worlds, and making his way toward Eltar.  We knew that if Zedd ever captured Eltar, then he would have no trouble conquering the rest of our galaxy and, eventually, the universe.  Fortunately, Jada, the original Pink Ranger had been able to find a way to sneak into his starship.  So we snuck in for one final battle with the Emperor of Evil.  The attack was successful, but the cost was dear.  Out of all ten Rangers, only three survived:  Jada, Dulcea, and myself.  We imprisoned Lord Zedd, but we knew that it wouldn't hold him for long.  So Dulcea and Jada took his second staff, and buried it deep underground on Earth in what is now known as the Sahara Desert.  There was no life on Earth at the time.  I took his original staff, but before I could find a place to bury or destroy it, Zedd escaped.  It didn't take him long to find me.  He attacked me and took back his staff.  But before he could destroy me, Jada and Dulcea showed up.  He retreated and set his sights on conquering the rest of the universe.  I had been injured so badly that the only way to save me was for Dulcea to use all of her magic to restore me.  She then had to return to Phaedos, for if she stayed, she would age rapidly and die shortly."  The transmission then ended.

"And then, you spent the next 2000 years battling Rita, and got placed in your time warp," said Tommy.  Zordon nodded.

"But why didn't he make more staffs?" Adam asked.  "If he had tried, Adam," began Zordon, "it would have killed him.  Just making that second staff permanently used up more than half of his power and life energy.  But Lord Zedd has never been an easy foe to handle, full power or not.  He also knew that, if he were ever destroyed, or purified as he was when my tube was shattered, there was a chance that someone else would find his second staff.  And if it was discovered by someone with evil intentions, he would not only become and receive the power of Lord Zedd, he would also inherit his memories and knowledge of all Power Rangers, past and present."

Justin then turned to Dulcea.  "But, if you're here, then how come you're not aging?"  "When Zordon was restored," explained Dulcea, "so was I."  "Oh," was all Justin could say.

"What happened to Jada?" asked Kat.  "She gave up her power," Zordon explained, "and left the team shortly afterwards.  I don't know what happened to her after that, but I do know that she arrived on Earth about a year ago."

"But that is not the reason you have been summoned," said Dulcea.  "Will you accept the responsibility of protecting the Earth again after all this time?"  The five ex-Rangers looked at each other.  They all nodded in agreement.  Zordon and Dulcea smiled.  They knew they would.  "You must come with me to Phaedos," said Dulcea, "and begin your quest for the Great Power.  But before we leave, you must meet the final two members of your team."

A door opened up and two figures stepped into the room.  One was familiar to the five, except Justin.  "Aisha!" Kat exclaimed.  She, Tommy, Adam, and Tanya ran over to her and hugged her.  Justin approached the other person, female as well.  She was as tall as he was, had shoulder-length brown hair, and looked like she should be in Sports Illustrated's Swimsuit Edition.  "Who are you?" he asked.  "I'm Jada," she said.  This surprised everyone accept Zordon, Alpha, and Dulcea.  "Jada?" Tommy asked.  "As in the original Pink Ranger?"  She smiled and said, "The one and the same."  "But how do you look so young?" asked Tanya.  "I have limited magical abilities," she explained.  "That makes it easy to stay young."  Dulcea then spoke up.  "There will be time for pleasantries later.  They have already been informed of the situation.  Right now, we must get to Phaedos so you can receive your Power."  She then turned to Alpha and said, "You know what to do, Alpha."  "Right," said the sentient robot.  "Preparing for teleportation."  He pushed a few buttons and they were on their way.

Once they were gone, Alpha said, "Ay-yi-yi.  I hope they make it alright."  Zordon put his hand on what would be Alpha's "shoulder."  "Have faith in them, Alpha.  They were Rangers once before.  They'll be alright."  "I hope you're right, Zordon," said Alpha, obviously worried.

Lord Zedd stood on the balcony of his old palace.  It had only taken a short time for the place to get completely renovated.  "Ah.  It feels so good to have my old Chamber of Command back."  He then noticed eight streaks of light teleporting away from Earth.  He shot a red beam from his visor to get a closer look.  He growled.  Goldar and Scorpina came up behind him.  "What's going on, my lord?" asked Goldar.  "It would appear that some. . . old enemies of mine are going after the Great Power."  "You mean they're going to be Power Rangers again?" asked Scorpina stunned.  "If they get to the Great Power, everything will be ruined!"  Zedd then turned to address them.  "Nonsense, Scorpina.  Aside from the original team, no one has ever survived a quest for the Great Power.  All who have tried for it have perished.  But just in case they do, we must prepare an army of monsters to terrorize Angel Grove."

He then turned back toward Earth and began searching the city with his visor.  He saw a statue of a tiger.  "Perfect.  Arise, Tigra!"  He sent a bolt from his staff and struck the statue.  It turned into a huge humanoid saber-toothed tiger with seven-inch claws.  It roared, ready to kill.  Back on the moon, Zedd turned back to his minions.  "Soon, we will have enough monsters to conquer Angel Grove and the world!  And soon after that, we begin our long-awaited conquest of the universe!"  He began to laugh evilly.  Goldar and Scorpina laughed along with him.  Lord Zedd then looked back toward Earth, searching for more creatures or objects, and made them into monsters with his staff, laughing the whole time.


	5. Revelations

Chapter 4:  Revelations

A short time later, the former Rangers and Dulcea landed on a beach on Phaedos.  All accept Dulcea and Jada looked around in awe.  Finally Tommy asked, "So where is the Great Power?"  "Follow me," said Dulcea.

As they walked toward their destination, everything was silent.  Six of the ex-Rangers were taking in the scenery as they trekked.  Tommy and Kat managed to get beside Dulcea.  Tommy finally spoke.  "Zordon said that the Great Power is the power of the Ninjetti.  Is it like the Ninja Powers that Ninjor bestowed upon us?"  "Yes.  Only much more so.  For you, Katherine, Adam, Aisha, and Jada, you can no longer call upon your original animal guides.  In Jada and Aisha's case, it is because they have not been Rangers for quite some time.  For the rest of you, it is because you have held the Zeo and Turbo powers.  You will have to obtain new ones in order to harness the Great Power."  

Something then occurred to Kat.  "Zordon said that you saved him when he sacrificed himself.  How did do that?"  "It wasn't me who saved him," answered Dulcea.  "It was the Great Power."  Everyone could hear their conversation.  So they listened in.

"Just days before Zordon's sacrifice, I began to have dreams of it.  The vision was incomplete, because I thought that he was caught in a crossfire between Andros and Astronema.  I knew the only way to save him when his energy was released was the Great Power.  But I was the only one there who could make the journey.  So I tried something that had never been attempted.  I called upon my Ninjetti Power, which would slow down my aging process as I made my way through the jungle.  I made it through with little difficulty.  By the time I reached the Monolith, I was over 60 Earth years old.  Then every enemy that the Power Rangers had ever faced until that point appeared before me.  Knowing I couldn't beat them in physical combat, I used psychological warfare against them, getting them to fight each other.  They destroyed each other until Astronema was the only one standing.  She had just finished off Ecliptor when I took one of the fallen villain's swords and stabbed through her with it.  Once I did, they all vanished.  It turned out it was all a test.  An illusion.  The Monolith opened up, revealing a large coin with my spirit animal on it.  I was now over 80 Earth years old and near death and a wave of Zordon's energy was just passing over Phaedos.  Using my last ounce of strength, I threw my staff into the coin, shattering it and sending out a wave of gold energy.  When the two waves clashed, everything momentarily lit up.  When the light died down, Zordon was standing in front of me, restored.  And to my surprise, I was restored as well.  I told him about my dream and how I had used the Great Power to save him.  He then explained that he had ordered Andros to shatter his tube and that his purity wave would either destroy or purify all the evil forces in the galaxy.  But he was glad to live again.  He wanted to visit all his old enemies who now had a second chance at life.  He wanted to see Earth up close and personal for the first time.  He also wanted to see Andros and help him understand that he didn't need to blame himself for Zordon's death.  I offered to come with him, and he graciously accepted."

When she was finished Tommy asked, "But if Zordon was saved when Andros destroyed him, why didn't we know about it?"  "We tried to contact you," Dulcea explained.  "But we never succeeded until today.  I just wish we could have met under better circumstances.  I had thought, I had hoped there would no longer be a need for the Great Power.  But obviously, I was wrong."  

They continued their journey without another word.


	6. The Journey Begins

Chapter 5:  The Journey Begins

Back at Zedd's moon palace, he was gloating over his newly created monsters and the destruction they were causing.  "Ah, I love the smell of destruction," he said.  "Even if the Rangers do reach the Great Power, there will be nothing left to save by the time they get back!"  He began to laugh maniacally.

Meanwhile, back on Phaedos, the former Rangers and Dulcea finally reached their destination.  It was an old, broken-down temple with vines and plants growing in it.  Aisha looked around and breathed, "Wow.  Amazing."  Tommy asked, "What is this place?"  "These are the ancient ruins of the Ninjetti Temple," answered Dulcea.

She walked to the balcony and said, "There, beyond the Neola Jungle, is the Monolith.  Inside waits the Power of the Universe.  The Monolith is heavily guarded against intruders.  The ground is littered with the bones of those who have tried for it and failed.  Aside from the original team, no one has ever survived and attempt to reach it."  "Then how can we?" asked Tanya.  "You were chosen by Zordon," said Dulcea.  "I have faith in his wisdom."  Justin then asked, "Can you help us?"  Dulcea walked toward the center of the Temple.  "We will call upon the Sacred Animals of the Ninjetti for help."

Back at the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha witnessed the destruction being caused by Lord Zedd's monsters via the monitor.  "Ay-yi-yi!" said Alpha.  "Zordon, isn't there anything we can do?"  "We must wait for word from Dulcea," said Zordon calmly.  "We can make any further plans from there as to how we can hold them off until the Rangers return."

It was now nighttime on Phaedos.  A fire was burning in the center of the Temple.  Dulcea leaned her staff against the alter near the fire.  She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a jar.  She opened it and poured what looked like dust into her hand and placed the jar on the alter.  She then turned to the former Rangers, who were gathered around the fire, and said, "Buried deep within each of us, there are many animal spirits waiting to be released.  They each represent a different side of you, all bursting to get free.  Close your eyes and look deep inside."

The seven fallen heroes each did as they were told.  Dulcea then blew the dust into the fire, causing it to momentarily burn higher.  Sparkles of blue energy appeared and began to encircle the ex-Rangers.  When it was over, they were each dressed in ninja garb, similar to the outfits Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Aisha would call upon as Ninja Rangers.  They each had a silver emblem on their chests with their animal spirits.  Most of them were surprised at what they saw.  They each removed their masks and hoods as Dulcea approached them.

Jada smiled when she found herself in the familiar pink.  "Jada, beautiful and graceful, you are the dove."

Next was Justin, who was surprised to find himself wearing red.  "Justin, strong, smart, and full of life, you are the monkey."  He grinned sheepishly.

Aisha, who was astonished to find herself in purple, came next.  "Aisha, you are the jaguar, brave and swift."

Adam, back in black, was next in line.  "Adam, you are the lion, king of the beasts."  He smiled, glad he wasn't a frog this time!

Tanya was still in yellow.  "Tanya, fast and agile, you are the cheetah."

Tommy looked uneasy when he found himself in green.  Dulcea noticed this.  "Tommy?  Tommy, what's wrong?"  "I'm the Green Ranger again."  Tommy remembered his time as the Green Ranger and it stirred up some bad memories.  "Of course you are," Dulcea said.  "You are the tiger, fierce and deadly.  And this time, you can't lose your powers."  This surprised Tommy.  "How did you. . .?"  Dulcea interrupted him.  "I know," she said.  She smiled and winked at him.  He couldn't help but smile back.

Finally, Kat was astonished to find that she was blue.  "And you, Katherine, leader of the team, are the hawk, predator of the skies."

"Me?" she asked in surprise.  "Yes, you," said Dulcea smiling.  "You have proven your worth, and now you are rewarded for it."

Dulcea walked back toward the balcony.  As she did so, she said, "To be in harmony with the Sacred Animal spirits is to have the Force of the Ninjetti."  She then turned to them and said, "To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible."  She paused.  "But, I am afraid you must do this on your own."

This surprised the Rangers.  "You're not coming with us, Dulcea?" asked Kat.  "If only I could," said Dulcea with a tinge of regret.  "But that would be cheating.  The strength is inside you.  Trust it.  Your Sacred Animals will be your guide.  Now I must return to Earth.  There's no telling what sort of trouble Lord Zedd is causing right now.  I must help protect Earth any way I can until you return."  The Ninjetti Rangers looked at Dulcea and nodded in understanding.

"May your animal spirits watch over you."  She threw a little bit of the same dust on herself that she used on the fire.  When she did so, she turned into an owl, her animal spirit.  She flew off.  When she reached as high as she could go, she teleported away in a streak of white light.


	7. Earth Battle

Chapter 6:  Earth Battle

Zordon and Alpha were pacing through the Command Center when Dulcea teleported in.  "Dulcea," Zordon said, "how are the Rangers?"  "They will begin their quest soon," she answered.  "What's going on here?"  "Lord Zedd has created a small army of monsters," said Alpha.  "They have been terrorizing Angel Grove since you left.  Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

"Come Dulcea," said Zordon.  "We must try and stop those monsters until the Rangers return."  Dulcea nodded and stood next to Zordon.  They soon teleported away.  When they were gone Alpha said, "Ay-yi-yi."

Tigra and another creature called Serpentor were causing destruction left and right in downtown Angel Grove.  People were running for their lives.  "Yesss!" hissed Serpentor.  "Run!  Run!"  

A small squadron of police cars pulled into the battle area.  Every officer stepped out, weapons ready.  "Fire at will!" yelled a lieutenant through his bullhorn.

The cops fired their guns, but nothing seemed to happen to the monsters.  Serpentor spit venom from his mouth and blew up one of the squad cars.  Tigra ripped his claws into another one, picked it up and threw it at the rest of the squadron.  In each attack, the cops barely managed to get out of the way.

"Foolish humans," growled Tigra.  "There's nothing you can do to stop us!"  "Maybe they can't," said a male voice, "but maybe we can."

Zordon and Dulcea charged into the fray.  Zordon knocked down Serpentor with his staff, while Dulcea took down Tigra with a flying kick.  The monsters quickly recovered.  "Well, well," taunted Tigra.  "If it isn't the legendary Zordon," he said mockingly.  "I don't know who you are, Missss," said Serpentor.  "But you and that washed-up has-been will fall to the might of Lord Zedd!"  "Evil will never triumph over good," growled Dulcea.  "We'll see about that!" said Tigra.

The two beasts attacked and it was soon apparent that Zordon and Dulcea could not beat them with brute force alone.  "They're too strong!" said Dulcea.  "But are they strong enough for you-know-what?" asked Zordon.

Dulcea smiled and pulled apart her staff.  She began to twirl them around and around, causing an awful whistling sound.  It seemed to have little effect on the nearby cops and civilians other than pounding eardrums, but it hurt the two monsters so bad that they had no choice but to retreat.

Lord Zedd watched the whole ordeal from his palace.  "So, Zordon lives again.  And that miserable she-devil of a witch Dulcea is with him.  Goldar!  Scorpina!"  His two servants approached him immediately.  "Go down to Earth and obliterate Zordon once and for all!"  "As you command, my lord!" declared Goldar as he and Scorpina teleported away.

When Tigra and Serpentor were out of sight, Dulcea put her staff back together.  As she did so, the lieutenant walked up to them and said, "You saved us."  "For the moment," said Dulcea.  "They will attack again."  "How can we ever thank you?" asked the lieutenant.  "No thanks is necessary," said Zordon.  "But you must evacuate or get into hiding as many people as possible.  I can assure you that things will get worse before they get better."  "You got that right, old man!" came a hideous male voice.

Zordon and Dulcea turned to see Goldar and Scorpina teleport into the new war zone.  "Goldar.  Scorpina," Zordon said in disgust.  "That's right, Zordon," said Scorpina.  "And now, we will finally destroy you for good."  "Give it your best shot!" challenged Dulcea.  Scorpina smiled and said, "With pleasure," as she and Goldar charged toward the two warriors of good.  Goldar took on Zordon, sword and staff clashing violently.  Scorpina challenged Dulcea, their sword and staff clashing just as violently.


	8. To the Monolith

Chapter 7:  To the Monolith

The sun was rising on Phaedos.  Tommy was looking out over the Neola Jungle when Kat approached him.  "Morning, honey," she said.  With that sweet comment, the Green Ninjetti Ranger looked to his wife and smiled.  He responded, "Good morning, sunshine."  This made Kat blush.  She asked, "What are you thinking about?"  "About what Lord Zedd's probably doing right now," he answered.  He's probably having a ball right now."  "I think we all feel the same way," Kat said.

The two lovebirds looked out over the jungle for a few moments.  Finally, the Blue Ninjetti Ranger turned to her husband and asked, "Are you ready?"  Tommy took a deep breath and said, "As I'll ever be."  Kat then called to the others, "Let's go, guys.  We have a planet to save."  With that, all seven Ninjetti Rangers made their way from the Temple toward the Neola Jungle.

They had been walking through the jungle for quite some time now.  Kat approached Jada and asked, "Are we almost to the Monolith?"  "I really can't say," the Pink Ninjetti Ranger answered honestly.  "We seem to be on a different path than the last time I was here."  She then decided to change the subject.

"It must feel strange to see me in pink.  I could see it in your eyes.  I also noticed how surprised you were when you realized you were the Blue Ninjetti.  I hear that you were the second Pink Morphin Ranger and Ninja Ranger, as well as the Pink Zeo and first Pink Turbo Ranger.  As a Ninja Ranger, what was your animal spirit?"  She answered, "I was the crane."  This surprised Jada.  "How did you get to be the crane?  You sure don't look like one."  Kat then explained her story.

"When I first moved to Angel Grove, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa placed a spell on me, making me evil.  The same way Rita did when she made Tommy her evil Green Ranger.  It made me obsessed with Tommy.  Kimberly, the Pink Ranger at the time, was his girlfriend.  I was determined to get her out of the way.  So much so, that I even tried to kill her.  She was a gymnast and was thinking about going to train for the Pan Global Games.  She was practicing one day, and she took a nasty fall.  I could have let her die, but I was able to fight off the spell long enough to get her to a hospital to save her life.  Zedd and Rita had captured her Power Coin, and after I managed to break the spell, I got it back to the Rangers.  Kimberly ended up accepting the offer to go to Florida and train for the Games.  She gave me her Power Coin and I became the Pink Ranger, the crane."

"You didn't go to the Temple of Ninja Power to find your own spirit?" Jada asked in surprise.

"Ninjor was being held captive by Rita and Zedd at the time, so it was impossible.  Even we he was freed, we never had time to do so with the frequent attacks.  It also didn't help when Master Vile showed up."

"As you say on Earth, 'touché,'" Jada said understandingly.

Aisha and Justin were walking side-by-side.  Aisha was surprised how much younger he was than the others.  She asked, "How old are you?"  "Nineteen," he said.  Aisha then asked, "How old were you when you first became a Power Ranger?"  "I was eleven," the Red Ninjetti Ranger answered.  This stunned Aisha.  "Only eleven?" she asked in shock.  "How did you become a Ranger at such a young age?  How did you figure out their identities?"  "By accident," Justin said as he told his story.

"Rocky, Adam, and Tommy were training for a martial arts competition.  During the course of the session, Rocky fell out of the practice ring and hurt his back.  After he was rushed to the hospital, I visited him by myself.  He was sleeping.  I heard footsteps and I instinctively hid under his bed.  As Tommy and the others talked to him, I heard their communicators go off.  I heard Zordon's voice say 'Rangers.'  I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  After they teleported away, I bumped my head under Rocky's bed, getting his attention.  To make a long story short, when the Turbo Powers were created, they needed a Blue Ranger.  And since Rocky couldn't make it, he sent me.  You could say that, initially, Tommy and the others weren't exactly thrilled."

Aisha nodded in agreement.  "I know what you mean.  I'm sure they felt the same way about Tanya when I sent her back from my Zeo quest.  But did you even know how to fight?" the Purple Ninjetti Ranger asked.

"Yes.  My dad used to own a dojo, so naturally, I learned from him.  But after my Mom died, he closed it down.  His heart wasn't in it anymore.  He had me stay at a shelter.  He needed to do some 'soul-searching,' so to speak.  When Divatox destroyed the Power Chamber and the Turbo Powers, my dad came home and I started living with him again."  

The Rangers were now in a part of the jungle where there were skeletons of what looked like dinosaurs.  "What is the place?" Aisha asked.  "It looks like some kind of graveyard," said Justin.  "I wonder what happened to them all," wondered Tanya.  "Personally," quivered Adam, "I'd rather not find out."

They walked through the "graveyard" silently for a few moments until Adam said, "Welcome to Jurassic Park."  "Very funny, Adam," said Tanya, not impressed.

Justin walked to the skull of one creature and examined it.  Behind him, the boney remains of what was once a tail rose from the ground.  Hearing a creaking sound, he turned around just in time to see the tail aiming right for him!  He was barely able to move out of the way.  The creature's head rose and Justin rolled away from it.  The others watched in fear as the skeleton creature stood up.

The creature began to charge!  "Asia!" yelled Justin.  "Get out of there!"  She let out a scream as the creature seemed to want her first!  She was backed up against a rock, helpless.  She screamed as the others tried to help her.  Tommy picked up a bone and hit he creature on the skull with it.  This only made it angrier as it's head snapped to the side and sent Tommy flying.  "Tommy!" Kat screamed as she rolled underneath the creature, barely avoiding being swallowed.  She watched it and tried to figure out a way to stop it.

Realizing there was no way to physically beat this beast, Justin made like his animal spirit and climbed up a tree.  He watched as it quickly charged Tanya.  She was the only one in his way.  The Yellow Ninjetti Ranger was cornered inside the ribs of another creature, yelling, "Adam!"  Justin started moving from tree to tree, a plan on his mind.  Adam tried to help his wife by hitting the creature with a fallen tree branch.  But just like Tommy, the Black Ninjetti was swatted away like a fly.

From his position, Justin thought, "It's now or never."  With that, he pounced on the creature, riding it like a bull at the National Finals Rodeo.  Kat, helping Tommy walk, yelled, "Hang on, Justin!"  "I'm hanging!  I'm hanging!" Justin yelled back.  "Justin!" screamed Jada, worried.

The skeleton creature tried everything to throw Justin off, but the youngster was hanging on for dear life.  After almost three minutes, Justin noticed something around the creature's neck.  "Hey, fossil-head!  I've got a bone to pick with you!"  He then pulled the piece of bone out and the creature's head fell off.  Before Justin realized what he'd done, the rest of the creature fell to the ground as well.  "Whoa!" he yelled while falling.

The others quickly approached him.  "Are you okay?" asked Jada.  "Yeah.  I'm fine," Justin answered.  "You'll grow older, but you'll never grow up," joked Adam.  Everyone laughed slightly.  "Maybe we should get out of here before he decides to pull himself together or something," the youngest Ranger suggested.  "I'm with you," said Kat in agreement.  "Let's go, guys."

They continued on their trek without another word until Jada said, "Hey, this is starting to look familiar."  She took the lead and seconds later, she said, "There it is!"

The seven ex-Rangers now stood in front of a huge structure.  "Is that. . .?" began Tanya.  "The Monolith," interrupted Jada.  "But it seems. . .different."  The wall of the Monolith had images of five stone creatures carved into it.  Two on each side at both the top and bottom, and one in the very center.  "Those stone creatures weren't carved into it the last time I was here."

This caused Kat to feel uncomfortable.  "Let's take this nice and easy," she said.  The Ninjetti Rangers slowly approached the Monolith until they reached the stone steps that led up to it.  After getting a closer look, Jada said, "Yep, this is definitely different."  "Wait here," said Kat.  She slowly walked up the stairs and approached one of the stone carvings at the bottom.  She touched it and turned to the others.  Once she did, the blades that the creature held began to move.  "Katherine!" yelled Tommy.  The Blue Ninjetti turned and gasped in horror as the carving came to life.  It leapt out swinging away at Kat with its blades.  She leaped back to avoid the attacks and back-flipped back to the others.

Kat looked at her outfit and noticed that it had slightly been shredded.  The seven former Rangers watched in horror as the other four stone carvings came to life.  The one in the center leaped out in from of them all.

The armored stone creatures began approach them.  "What now?" asked Tanya, frightened.  Somehow, Kat knew what to do.  "Ninjetti!" she yelled.

"The Hawk!"

"The Tiger!"

"The Monkey!"

"The Dove!"

"The Lion!"

"The Cheetah!"

"The Jaguar!  Whoa!"

Aisha barely had time to duck as a stone creature threw its mace at her head.  Soon, the seven fallen heroes, now fully clad in their Ninjetti outfits, were engaged in battle.  They were in for the fight of their lives.


	9. Obtaining the Power

Chapter 8:  Obtaining the Power

As the creatures attacked, the Ninjetti Rangers did their best to fight back.  It was soon apparent that this would be no easy task.

Adam kicked one in the head.  When he saw the futility of his effort, he said, "These things are made of rock!"  Justin, now on the ground, leapt to his feet and kicked another in the head.  He tried again, but this time, the creature caught his foot.  He tried to throw the youngest Ranger to the ground, but Justin flipped while in mid-air and landed on his feet.  "These guys are strong," he said as it swung its mace at him.

Adam tried to back away from one as it swung at him with its two blades.  He was backed up against a mountain as the creature swung at him with one blade.  Adam moved and the blade hit the mountain, giving Adam the opportunity to kick it in the back.  He then began to clime the mountain as the creature gave pursuit.

Meanwhile, Jada avoided another creature's mace and back flipped to another mountain.  She began to climb the when she tripped on a vine.  This gave the creature enough time to catch up with her.  She got up and began to clime the mountain with the creature close behind.

Kat and Tommy faced off with another.  Tommy asked, "Shall we double-team?"  "Let's," answered his wife.  They then proceeded to simultaneously kick it in the head.  As it stumbled back, Kat grabbed its free arm while Tommy snatched its club from the other.  Kat ducked and Tommy decked the creature.  As it fell back, Kat leaped up and kicked it hard.

Tanya avoided another creature as it swung at her with its mace.  She then realized she was close to a cliff with a lake below.  As the creature swung at her again, she leaped over it.

Aisha was being chased by another, who was swinging at her wildly.  She fell to the ground as she avoided one attack.  The creature tried to hit her while she was down, but she rolled out of the way.  She stood and said, "Back off, boulder-breath!" kicking it in the head.  "Uh oh," she said when she realized she'd only provoked it further.  It continued to give chase.

Jada was still trying to get up the mountain when she tripped again.  The creature chasing her tried to hit her when she was down, but Jada rolled out of the way.  She kicked it, got back up, and continued to climb.

Adam was still running from the one chasing him.  He soon stopped when he saw he was at a dead end.  He managed to squeeze his way around its swinging blades.  "Hang tight, Adam!" said Tanya as she climbed a vine.  Adam rolled between the creature's legs, giving Tanya the opportunity to pounce on it with a clothesline.  However, this caused Tanya to go over the cliff.  She grabbed a vine to keep herself from going into the river.  "Adam!" she yelled.  "Hang on, Tanya!" he said as the creature began focusing its attack on Tanya, swinging it blades.  She moved her left hand to avoid being hit.  "Hey, lava-head!" yelled Adam from behind.  The creature turned and Adam kicked it in the head, causing the creature to fall into the river.

Adam pulled his wife up.  She said, "Thanks, Adam.  I thought I was finished."  They watched as the creature seemed to melt away as if the water were acid.  "That's one down," said Adam.  "And four to go," finished Tanya.

At the same time, Kat and Tommy continued to ambush their opponent.  Kat kicked it and Tommy slammed the creature's club into it.  It now teetered near the edge of another cliff.  Kat leaped up and kicked it once more, sending it into the water.  Adam and Tanya saw this as Kat and Tommy each gave them the thumbs-up sign.  "Make that two and three," said Adam.

Aisha continued to back away from the creature that was after her.  She was finally backed up against a wall.  Her only escape was to squeeze into a small cave.  She got in, but it was confined.  "Whoa!" she yelled when she saw a corpse next to her.  The creature tried to poke her with its multi-bladed axe.  "Somebody help!" she screamed.

Justin came up from behind and kicked it in the back.  He barely had time to move out of the way when the creature swung at him.  Seeing its anger, Justin cursed, "Smooth move, Justin."  He then began to flip away from it.

Elsewhere, Jada finally got as high as she could go.  She got behind a loose boulder and started pushing.  "Come on, roll," she murmured.  She yelped when the creature slammed its mace into the boulder.  "Hang on, Jada!" yelled Kat as she swung over on a vine.  She landed next to the boulder and kicked the creature in the chest, knocking it down.  She grabbed a small log and said, "They're strong, but they're not too smart.  Come on, I'll help you push."  She placed the log underneath the boulder and on top of a smaller rock.  "Right," said Jada as they began to slowly wedge the boulder over.  The Pink Ninjetti Ranger then said, "Let's rock his world."  Just as the creature stood up, the boulder came down upon it.  It rolled down the mountain and landed hard on the ground, being crushed by the boulder and other excess rocks and boulders.

The final two creatures were double-teaming Adam.  He asked, "What is this, Pick on Adam Day?"  He went to the ground to avoid an attack.  He tried to roll away, but a weapon landed on each side.  From a tree, Justin asked, "Hey, Adam, could you use a hand?"  "The thought crossed my mind," answered the Black Ninjetti Ranger.

Justin tore off a fine and threw one end to the ground, calling, "Adam!"  Adam grabbed his end and Justin leaped down, pulling his end.  "Elevator going up," said Adam as he started going upward.  As he did, one creature swung its multi-bladed axe downward.  But instead of hitting Adam, it split its own comrade right down the middle.  As the two Ninjetti Rangers met at the halfway point, Justin said, "Elevator going down."  The Red Ninjetti Ranger landed right between the split creature as it fell to the ground dead.  Justin said, "Whoa.  Talk about a splitting headache."

And then, there was one.  Tommy kicked it from behind, causing it to drop its multi-bladed axe.  Tommy started flipping toward the side of the mountain as the final creature picked up its fallen comrades mace and threw it.  The Green Ninjetti Ranger instinctively jumped and split his legs against the side rocks close by.  The mace had barely missed as it struck into the side of the mountain.  "Whoa," he said relieved.  "That was close."

Aisha then attacked with a kick in the back.  Justin got his shot in, then Adam, then Tommy.  From a tree, Kat asked Jada and Tanya, "Alright, ready?"  Jada nodded and Tanya said, "Yeah!"  Kat then yelled, "Go!"  Jada and Tanya then swung down toward the remaining creature, simultaneously landing a kick.  Kat then swung down herself, landing both feet into the creature's chest, sending it flying.  "Game over," she said as the creature flew toward the Monolith.  It shattered to pieces upon impact.

When it was over, the Rangers each removed their masks and hoods as the ground began to quake.  "What now?" asked Aisha.  "I think I know.  Look," answered Jada pointing.  They watched as the Monolith began to slide open.  A pyramid then began to slide out.  It had a silver emblem on it with the seven Rangers' spirit animals.  All of them, even Jada, watched in awe.  "The Great Power," said Aisha in amazement.  "The Sacred Animals," said Justin.

The emblem then began to glow.  Silver images of the seven Sacred Animals then flew out.  The Ninjetti Rangers watched in awe as the seven images flew all over the place.  They then began to encircle their respective Rangers.  The Rangers either smiled or watched in amazement as they did so.  Kat giggled the whole time.  The seven animal images then made their way into the emblems on the Ninjetti Rangers' chests.  When it was done, the Power Rangers now stood where the Ninjetti Rangers once had.  They were now clad in outfits almost identical to that of the old Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.  The silver emblems with their spirit animals remained on their chests.  The Purple Ranger's helmet now had the mask of a velociraptor while the other Rangers retained their old dino-masks (t-rex, mastodon, etc.).  The only other difference was that now, instead of spandex, they wore armor (for those of you who've seen MMPR:  The Movie, those are the outfits I'm talking about, minus the stripes on the gloves and boots).

"We did it!" yelled Aisha proudly.

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Justin.

"We got the Power!" said Tommy.

"Amazing!" said Kat in awe.

"This feels GREAT!" said Jada, glad to be a Ranger again.

"Hang on, Angel Grove!" said Tanya.

"The Power Rangers are coming back!" said Adam, ready to fight.

"Let's do it, guys!" said Kat, taking charge.  With that, the reborn Rangers touched the morphers on their belts, containing their silver Power Coins.  They then teleported towards Earth in their respective Ranger colors.  Lord Zedd was in for a very big surprise!


	10. Back to Action

Chapter 9:  Back to Action!

Zordon and Dulcea fell to the ground, having barely avoided what would've been a fatal attack.  They stood up and watched as Goldar, Scorpina, and five monsters slowly approached them from different directions.  Standing back-to-back with Zordon, Dulcea panted and said, "I don't know how much longer we can hold out, Zordon."  Zordon responded, "I was thinking the same thing."  "I'm beginning to be concerned about the Rangers," Dulcea said worriedly.  "Don't worry," reassured Zordon.  "If anything should happen to them, I'll know."

A strange feeling then came over Zordon.  He closed his eyes and touched his forehead with one hand.  Dulcea turned and noticed this from behind him.  "What is it, Zordon?" she asked.  Zordon turned to her and said, "We must get back to the Command Center."  With that, they teleported away as a monster called Stonehinge hurled exploding rocks at them.  However, Zordon and Dulcea were gone as the rocks exploded, leaving a crater where the two warriors of good had stood.

Zedd noticed this from the moon palace with his visor.  "What?  Why are Zordon and Dulcea retreating?"  His answer came and instant later when he noticed seven streaks of colored light heading towards Earth.  He didn't need his visor to know who it was.  "Impossible!"  He then growled, "The Power Rangers."

Alpha was frantically pacing the Command Center when the Rangers teleported in.  "Rangers!" he said.  "You made it!"  The seven Rangers approached him as they removed their helmets.  Kat asked, "Alpha, what's going on?  Where are Zordon and Dulcea?"

Before Alpha could answer, Zordon and Dulcea teleported in.  Zordon quickly approached his old friends and said, "Rangers, congratulations.  You have completed your journey.  But you must act quickly.  Lord Zedd has sent Goldar, Scorpina, and five monsters to terrorize Angel Grove.  You must put a stop to this!"  "We're on it, Zordon," said Kat.  She turned to her teammates and asked, "Ready?"  They all nodded.  Kat then commanded, "Back to action!"

Back in Angel Grove, Scorpina yelled to the monsters, "Imbeciles!  You let them get away!"  "Never mind that, Scorpina," said Goldar.  "We have a city to destroy!"  An accented female voice then said, "We don't think so!"

The seven villains turned toward a building and noticed seven figures standing in a line.  "The Power Rangers!" yelled Scorpina.  All but the Green Ranger summoned their weapons from sub-space.  Tommy simply pulled his weapon from the holster on his hip.

"Power Blade!" cried the Blue Ranger, wielding her double-bladed sword.  (Note:  My best description for this weapon is that it's similar to Skeletor's sword from the new He-Man cartoon and towline.)

"Dragon Dagger!" cried the Green Ranger.

"Power Axe!" called the Black Ranger.

"Power Bow!" yelled the Pink Ranger.

"Power Daggers!" said the Yellow Ranger.

"Power Lance!" cried the Purple Ranger.

"Power Sword!" yelled the Red Ranger.

The Power Rangers leaped down from the building and charged into the fray.  Adam hit Tigra with the Power Axe.  He was sent spinning only to be hit by Tanya's Power Daggers.

Serpentor spit venom at Jada, but she avoided the blasts and began to leap over him.  While in mid-air, she kicked Serpentor in the back of the head and landed on her feet.  She then spun around and shot the still-dazed Tigra with her Power Bow.  From behind her, Stonehinge grew his right fist into a giant boulder and hurled it at the Pink Ranger.  She didn't realize what was going on until she heard a cutting sound.  Jada turned around and saw Justin standing in front of a huge boulder that had been split in two and fell to the ground.  The Red Ranger looked over his shoulder and said, "Got your back."

Kat and Tommy took on a monster called Horri-Bull, by far the biggest, and apparently the strongest, of the five monsters.  He knocked down Tommy, but Kat managed to strike him with her Power Blade.  Tommy quickly recovered and hit Horri-Bull with the Dragon Dagger.  The two strikes only caused him to stumble, but a double-kick from the Blue and Green Rangers finally took him down.

Tommy ran off to help the others.  Kat was about to do the same when a voice said, "Well, well, if it isn't Rita's little kitty-cat!"  She turned and saw Goldar, sword ready.  He then gloated, "Leader of the Power Rangers already.  I'm impressed."  "Only Tommy can call me 'kitty-cat' and get away with it, Goldar," snarled the Blue Ranger as she pulled apart the blades of her weapon and twirled them in her hands.  "Two weapons in one, I see," said Goldar, impressed.  "Let's see how well you use them!"  They then charged one another and clashed.

Aisha fought a creature called Ra-zor (the o and r is pronounced as or).  From his fingertips to his elbows, his arms were nothing but razor-sharp swords.  The Purple Ranger had to constantly block his attacks with the Power Lance.  When Ra-zor crossed his arms and attempted to bring them down on Aisha's head, she blocked it and saw her opportunity.  She pushed the swords away and started a back flip.  As she did so, she kicked him in the head and landed on her feet.  She then struck Ra-zor twice with each end of the Power Lance.  But the monster recovered quickly and began attacking again.  As she blocked the attacks, Aisha yelled, "I could use some help here!"  "Hold on, Aisha!" said Tanya as she and Adam rushed to her aid.  Tanya tried to attack with her Power Daggers, but Ra-zor blocked them.  However, this left him open to a strike from Adam's Power Axe.  Once he got hit, Tanya and Aisha were free to attack him unmercifully.

A seductive, female voice caught the Black Ranger's attention.  "Impressive, Adam."  Adam didn't have to face her to know who it was.  "Scorpina," he said in disgust before turning to face her.  He remembered the one time in high school when she disguised herself as a girl named Sabrina and tried to use him to destroy the Rangers.  She smirked and said, "So, you remember.  But I see you've found someone else.  I guess I'll just have to get rid of her."

This time, she really pushed his buttons!  He pointed the Power Axe at her, ready to fire its cannon.  He screamed in anger, "I will kill you before I let you do anything to my wife!"  But before he could fire, another voice said, "No, Adam!"  He turned and saw Jada approaching.  The Pink Ranger snarled, "She's mine."  Sensing the anger in her voice, Adam simply nodded and went to help Tanya and Aisha.

Scorpina looked to her nemesis and smiled.  "Jada," she said.  "It's been a long time."  "Not long enough, Scorpina," Jada retorted.  She tossed away her Power Bow and pulled out her Blade Blaster.  She held it in its blade form and said, "We have a score to settle."  Scorpina's smile disappeared as she responded, "So we do."  She held out her sword, battle-ready.  The two female warriors circled each other for a few moments.  Finally, they charged and clashed.

Justin was trying to attack Stonehinge, but the rocky creature kept hurling rocks and boulders at him, regenerating his hands as he did so.  The Red Ranger kept cutting through the attacks with his Power Sword, but he couldn't seem to get close enough to fight him.  Finally, and exploding rock landed at his feet and exploded, knocking him off his feet.  Tommy approached his fallen friend and asked, "You okay?" "Yeah," answered Justin.  He then suggested, "Let's double-team.  Maybe then we can get him."  "Right," agreed the Green Ranger.  "Let's do it!"  Together, Tommy and Justin were finally able to get through the rock barrage.  Justin struck Stonehinge with the Power Sword, followed by a roundhouse kick from Tommy.  Justin then landed a kick of his own, finally taking the beast down.

But before the two Rangers could celebrate, Horri-Bull was back in the game.  He charged and sent them flying.  He snorted loudly in triumph when a male voice said, "Leave our friends alone, you big bully!"  He turned and saw Adam leaping towards him.  He was struck by the Power Axe, followed with strikes from the weapons of the Yellow and Purple Rangers.  Horri-Bull turned around only to meet the feet of Tommy and Justin as they simultaneously kicked him down.

Kat was still dueling with Goldar.  They matched each other move for move, neither one of them giving an inch.  Finally, Goldar knocked Kat's blades away.  But before the gold-armored ape could say or do anything else, the Blue Ranger kicked his sword out of his hand.  She then leaped up and kicked hard in the chest, sending him back a few feet.

At the same time, Jada and Scorpina continued to fight.  They were just as evenly matched as Kat and Goldar.  Jada finally managed to knock her enemy's sword from her hand.  She then grabbed Scorpina's arm and threw her over her shoulder.

Lord Zedd watched the whole battle from the moon palace.  He was disgusted to see the Rangers winning.  "I've had enough of this.  Grow, my insufferable minions!  Grow!  Grow!  Grow!" he yelled as he produced five growth bombs and hurled them to Earth.

Tigra, dazed as he got up, managed to catch one of the growth bombs.  "Well, looky here!  A little present from Lord Zedd!"  He then pulled the top off of the bomb and threw it to the ground, growing several feet tall.  The Rangers could only watch as the other monsters did the same.


	11. Ninjetti Zord Power

Chapter 10: Ninjetti Zord Power!  
  
The Rangers watched in disgust as the five monsters grew into giants. Goldar and Scorpina watched too. They stood up and Goldar said, "See you around, Rangers!" as he teleported away. "Maybe," added Scorpina with an evil smile on her face before teleporting off herself.  
  
Adam shook his head. "Just like them to run from a fight." "I'm afraid we've got bigger problems, Adam," said Tanya as she pointed toward the giant monsters. Kat stepped up and said, "Let's show these creeps who's boss." "Right!" said the other Rangers in unison.  
  
The seven Power Rangers stood in a line. Blue, green, black, yellow, purple, pink, and red. "We need Ninjetti Zord Power now!" Seven metallic animals appeared from the mountains on the outskirts of Angel Grove. Kat leaped into her zord, followed by Justin and Tommy, Tanya and Adam, and Aisha and Jada.  
  
"Hawk Ninjetti Zord, power up!"  
  
"Tiger Ninjetti Zord, power up!"  
  
"Monkey Ninjetti Zord, power up!"  
  
"Lion Ninjetti Zord, power up!"  
  
"Cheetah Ninjetti Zord, power up!"  
  
"Dove Ninjetti Zord, power up!"  
  
"Jaguar Ninjetti Zord, power up!"  
  
Tigra came face-to-face with the Tiger. "Well, well, tiger versus tiger. May the best beast win." "Yeah," agreed Tommy. "And I'm the best beast." The Tiger leapt towards Tigra and tackled him. It began scratching and clawing at him until Tigra kicked him away. He roared in anger, but a female voice pulled him out of his reverie. "Hey, Tigra, I hope you like metal for lunch." He turned and saw Jada's Dove flying towards him. The Dove fired metallic projectiles from its wings, sending Tigra crashing to the ground.  
  
Stonehinge saw the Monkey on the roof of a building. He tried to hurl boulders at it, but the monkey easily avoided the attacks. It was just too agile. Once it was close enough, the Monkey flipped into the air and landed a dropkick to his chest, taking him down. From inside the cockpit, Justin said, "I love this new zord!"  
  
Serpentor spit venom at the Lion. The impact rocked it. "Bad move, Serpentor!" said Adam. "You play with fire, you're gonna get burned!" The Lion then hurled three fireballs from its mouth, striking the snake- monsters chest, and sending him down hard.  
  
Horri-Bull was trying his darndest to take on both the Cheetah and the Jaguar. But the two zords were too fast and he was too slow. He slammed his fist at the Jaguar, only to meet the ground. He snorted loudly in frustration, but then the Cheetah pounced onto his back. "Whoever said speed kills," said Tanya. "Had no idea how right he was," finished Aisha as the Jaguar sank its teeth into Horri-Bull's leg. This caused him to snort in pain as he began to topple over. The Cheetah barely managed to get off as he went crashing to the ground.  
  
Finally, the Hawk was sending fireballs from its mouth, trying to take down Ra-zor. He either blocked the shots with his swords or avoided them. Finally, the Hawk managed to get a shot in. As Ra-zor stumbled back, two more shots finally took him down. "Alright," said Kat, "let's finish these guys." "Right!" agreed her teammates.  
  
"We need Ninjetti Megazord Power now!"  
  
The docking sequence began. The Tiger and the Monkey formed the right and left legs, respectively. The Lion formed the body. The Jaguar formed the right arm, while the Cheetah formed the left arm. The mouths of the two zords were the hands. The Dove formed a bladed shield and attached itself to the left arm. Finally the Hawk formed the head to complete the sequence. The Rangers sat inside the Hawk, which was the cockpit.  
  
"Ninjetti Megazord, power up!"  
  
Horri-Bull charged toward the Ninjetti Megazord, seeming eager to test it out. He regretted his decision a moment later, as he met a hard right hand, courtesy of the Jaguar. Serpentor spit three shots of venom at it, but the Dove-shield blocked it. The mouth of the Lion, which was still showing, sent three fireballs at him, taking him down. Ra-zor charged and tried to strike with his swords, but the mouth-hands of the Jaguar and Cheetah stopped him. The right leg, the Tiger, then kicked him down. Tigra managed to get three strikes in with his claws. But before any more damage could be done, the exposed blades of the Dove shield struck him. Tigra then met a right fist, then a left. He finally fell to the left roundhouse kick of the Monkey. Stonehinge grew his right fist to a larger size and hurled it. But a solid left punch from the Cheetah shattered it to pieces. When the dust cleared, Stonehinge couldn't see the Ninjetti Megazord anywhere. He finally found it when it landed a dropkick to his chest.  
  
Eager to finish the job, the Rangers called out, "Ninjetti Megazord Blade Shield!" The shield began to spin. When it reached full speed, the Megazord launched it. The dazed Tigra and Serpentor had just gotten to their feet. Before they could get their bearings, the Blade Shield sliced through Tigra's stomach. It came back around and cut through and cut through Serpentor's back. The two monsters slowly fell to the ground and exploded. The shield then made its way back onto the Cheetah-arm.  
  
"Ninjetti Megazord Fire Saber!" The jaguar held its arm in the air. A long strand of flame burst from the mouth, much like the Shogun Megazord's Fire Saber. One swipe later, Ra-zor was destroyed in a large explosion. The saber then made its way through Stonehinge, destroying him. Finally, one more swipe destroyed Horri-Bull, causing one more huge explosion. The Ninjetti Megazord turned, took one step and stood triumphantly.  
  
Lord Zedd saw this from his moon palace. "I don't believe this!" he fumed, slamming his fist on the rail of the balcony. "They destroyed my beautiful creations!" "But, Lord Zedd, today wasn't a complete defeat," said Goldar. "Yeah," agreed Scorpina. "Angel Grove lies in ruins." Lord Zedd didn't look at his minions. But he knew that what they said was true. "Yes. You are right," agreed the master of evil. "It will take forever to rebuild their precious city." He laughed lightly to himself.  
  
All the Rangers were celebrating and high-fiving each other except Kat. "Guys," she said, getting their attention. "I don't think this is a good time to celebrate. Look." The others turned as she pointed toward the outside. There was destruction everywhere. They teleported out of the Ninjetti Megazord and looked around. Civilians and rescue workers who had been hiding nearby stepped out and looked over the ruined city. Several women and children began to cry. Their homes, their lives, all gone. Nobody, not even the Rangers, knew what to say. Suddenly, the Blue Ranger looked up. You couldn't see through her helmet, but you could sense that something was going through her mind. "Wait a minute," she said. The other Rangers and the people looked at her. "Remember what we learned? To those who possess the Great Power, all things are possible. Come on."  
  
The Rangers formed a circle. They held out their arms, their fingers barely touching. They looked to the sky and closed their eyes. The people moved closer, wondering just what the seven heroes were doing. Slowly, their silver medallions began to glow. Their spirit animals seemed to float from their chests and meet in the center. Colored specks of light began to spread all over the city. The people watched in awe at what was happening. Fallen buildings began to rebuild themselves, the roads were restored as if they were newly paved, and damaged cars began to repair themselves.  
  
Zedd watched this from the moon palace. "No! This can't be happening!" Oh, but it was! Zedd's joy then turned to rage! Goldar and Scorpina ran out of the throne room in fear as Zedd screamed in anger!  
  
Zordon and Dulcea watched from the Command Center via the monitor. As they saw what was happening, Dulcea smiled. "They truly are Ninjetti," she said as a tear streamed down her cheek. Zordon smiled and said, "Yes, indeed." Dulcea then turned to Zordon. A moment later, Zordon's eyes met hers. Then, Zordon pulled the Master Warrior of Phaedos to him and their lips locked into a deep and passionate kiss. Alpha watched the events unfold. He would've cried if he were capable of it. He didn't interrupt them; he just stayed back and watched as Dulcea and Zordon kissed.  
  
Back at the site of the battle, the rebuilding of Angel Grove was complete. It was as if nothing had happened! The people looked around in awe. A police officer approached the Power Rangers and said, "You saved us. Thank you, Power Rangers." "No thanks is necessary," said the Blue Ranger. She and her teammates then touched the morphers on their belts and teleported away along with the Ninjetti Megazord. 


	12. Epilogue

Author's note: Well, this is it, the conclusion. I hope you enjoyed my story. The TV show treated the movie as if it never existed, but I think you agree that this is a good way to make a trip to Phaedos possible, as well as bring back Zordon. If I get a good idea, I may write a sequel, but I can tell you right now I won't be anytime soon. Oh, and by the way, the song, "Livin' On A Prayer" belongs to Bon Jovi. The lyrics are in .  
  
Epilogue  
  
That night, a special fireworks show was planned to honor the Power Rangers. And of course, the seven Rangers, in their civilian identities, were going to be there. Jada had never seen a fireworks show before, so Justin was gladly explaining to her what it was all about as the Rangers ate their meals.  
  
As they were eating, Kat and Tommy conversed quietly so that no one could hear them. "Tommy?" asked Kat. "Yeah?" responded Tommy. "Now that Lord Zedd is back, I wonder how long we're going to have to face him. I mean, do you think I'll ever be as good a leader as you or Jason were?" Tommy smiled at his wife and said, "I know you will, sweetheart." He then kissed her on the cheek. Kat smiled back.  
  
A firework then pulled the two lovers out of their reverie. "Come on, guys! The fireworks are starting!" said Justin excitedly. The seven Power Rangers stood up, stepped away from their table, and watched the fireworks light up the sky. As the Rangers, even Jada, watched in amazement and excitement, a cluster of fireworks ignited to form the words, THANK YOU POWER RANGERS. In the background, a loudspeaker began playing Bon Jovi's "Livin' On A Prayer."  
  
Once upon a time  
  
Not so long ago  
  
Tommy used to work on the docks Union's been on strike He's down on his luck. . .it's tough, so tough Gina works the diner all day Working for her man, she brings home her pay For love - for love  
  
She says we've go to hold on to what we've got 'Cause it don't make a difference If we make it or not We've got each other and that's a lot For love - we'll give it a shot  
  
Whoa, we're halfway there Whoa, livin' on a prayer Take my hand, we'll make it I swear Whoa, livin' on a prayer  
  
Tommy's got his six string in hock Now he's holding in what he used To make it talk - so tough, it's tough Gina dreams of running away When she cries in the night Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday  
  
We've got to hold on to what we've got 'Cause it don't make a difference If we make it or not We've got each other and that's a lot For love - we'll give a shot  
  
Whoa, we're halfway there Whoa, livin' on a prayer Take my hand, we'll make it I swear Whoa, livin' on a prayer  
  
We've got to hold on ready or not You live for the fight when it's all that you've got  
  
Whoa, we're halfway there Whoa, livin' on a prayer Take my hand, we'll make it I swear Whoa, livin' on a prayer 


End file.
